quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Outskirts of the Nuclear Reactor (SP)
Outskirts of the Nuclear Reactor or Ghosts is a Single Player level. This level is a modified version of the earlier Outskirts of the Nuclear Reactor (MP), specifically the .MAP version. This level therefore does not include the changes introduced in the updated .BSP version. This version features Monsters, while Multiplayer support is stated to exist it remains as unsupported as the original level. In addition to the level, the release came with a collection of additional files intended to make Scrags into Ghosts, making the textures pixel by pixel and slightly altering the sounds. To showcase the changes, this level is filled with Scrags, and the filename is called "GHOSTS". Note that the modifications to the Scrag are cosmetic only, meaning the lack of said files will not cause issues with the level itself. Ghosts Ghost= GhostTexture.png|Texture Map GhostTextureHead.png|Texture Map of the head GhostProjectile.png|Texture Map of the projectile Walkthrough As you land on a grating with Lava beneath you, kill the 3 Scrags straight ahead. Ignore the 2 Zombies straight ahead, instead collecting the Yellow Armor and Double-Barrelled Shotgun to your left. Ignore the doorway straight ahead leading to a pool of Water, instead turning around to look at another doorway. Use the sloped surface of the wall around the doorway to reach the platform to the left and the right of the doorway, then collect the Nails on each platform. Go through the doorway of the sloped surface and kill the Scrag below. Turn around, then head down a ramp while killing another Scrag. Upon entering the next room, kill the Scrag between the platform straight ahead and the wall behind you. Proceed forward past the platform, then look straight up to kill another Scrag. Above you is the pool of Water that you previously ignored. Turn left, then go through the Teleporter straight ahead to return to the starting room. Proceed forward into the Water, then head to the upper right side before allowing yourself to lower into the room below. Collect the Grenade Launcher on the platform you landed on. Turn left, then jump into the pool of Water once more. Swim to the lower left corner to collect a Green Armor on another platform. Return to the Water, then drop to the platform below to collect a 25 Health. Use the Teleporter to return to the starting room once more to kill the Zombies, then retrace your steps to reach the room with the Teleporter. Kill the 2 Zombies straight ahead, 1''' in each doorway. Proceed through either doorway, then collect the '''Biosuit between the doorways. Turn left or right depending on the doorway you used, then drop into the Slime. Collect the 25 Health by the near wall and the Super Nailgun in the middle of the pool of Slime. Rise to the surface of the Slime, then climb onto the Elevator at the middle of the pool. Wait for the Elevator to ascend and look towards the wall opposite the Biosuit alcove. Drop straight ahead to land on a thin wall overlooking a pool of Lava. Drop forward to reach an alcove on the opposite side of the pool of Lava. Collect the Thunderbolt and 2 Cells, picking up each of these will cause the message ""Ready for a little swim?" to be displayed. Turn around, then drop into the middle of the pool of Lava to reach an Elevator. Wait for the Elevator to ascend, then drop to the wall straight ahead. Drop into the Slime below, then climb onto the alcove straight ahead that previously held the Biosuit. Go through doorway to your left to return to the room with the Teleporter. Turn around, then climb the sloped wall between the doorways leading to the Biosuit. Turn right while still hugging the top portion of the wall, then run straight ahead before jumping to your left to reach a Elevator with a 25 Health. Turn around and wait for the Elevator to ascend. Kill the Scrag above you, then step onto the Elevator straight ahead. Wait for the Elevator to ascend, then turn around and kill the 2 Scrags straight ahead. Jump to the platform straight ahead to reach a couple rafters overlooking the starting room. Collect the Rocket Launcher from the middle rafter. Enemies Glitches * A Nailgun and 25 Health exist in the middle of the T-shaped area near the starting room, though both conflict with the bounding box of a Scrag and therefore fall through the world on startup. Alternate Versions Aftershock= ASGhosts.png| Aftershock for Quake version using the Aftershock Level Theme. Note that this version does not include the additional Ghost files. Outskirts of the Nuclear Reactor (SP, Aftershock)| __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Quake single player levels Category:1996 Quake levels